gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
Ashley is a character from the WarioWare series. She is one of the most popular characters spawned from that series (despite not appearing in it from the start), but not a lot of that popularity transferred into Smash Bros. At least, that's what we thought... Who's That Girl? Oh, she's next door, living in the haunted mansion. You better learn her name because it's- Sorry. Anyway, she is a witch in the WarioWare games. She also has a song that was catchy enough to make it into Smash. She became a WarioWare staple after making her first appearance in WarioWare: Touched! Her wand is actually a shapeshifting imp called Red, but no one cares about him. Oh, and she's employed by Wario. Wario has resorted to child labor. And that's terrible. Ashleygate It was just another day in January. Sakurai's pic of the days had recently started up again, and everyone was eager to see when the next veteran would be confirmed. Then came January 15. Even though she didn't have a trailer like the four revealed (at the time) characters, more people than you'd think assumed she was playable. And then they read Sakurai's clarification comment. And that's when Ashleygate happened. The internet was thrown into a turmoil. Suddenly, Ashley's fans that no one knew she had were going crazy at this stunning development. They were talking about quitting Nintendo, petitioning to make Ashley playable, and more. Essentially, the internet's version of the Ridley Nuke (minus being a dud) was triggered by Ashley of all characters. Not Mewtwo, not Chrom, not Ridley, but Ashley, a side-character in Wario's spinoff series (that has admittedly become bigger and gained more games than Wario Land, but still). Trivia *She's the third WarioWare character to get anything at all better than a trophy aside from being playable, behind Kat and Ana. 5-Volt joined them on the Wii U version. And so far all Wario Land has confirmed is one song on the Wii U version. Thanks for that bias for a character that was more popular than any Wario Land characters getting in, Sakurai. *It is commonly and falsely believed that Ashley is 8 years old in the Japanese versions of WarioWare, and they bumped her age up to 15 in the localized version so that her fans feel slightly less like pedophiles. This is completely false, as there is not a single official game, website, or magazine article stating her age as anything but 15. The Japanese versions of the games don't specify her age in any way, shape, or form. For a while, this misinformation was even on MarioWiki, but taken down due to its complete lack of a source, corrected on Ashley's article there, and even added to the list of Mario myths on the very same Wiki. *She's the coolest girl you'll ever meet. * If you deny her friend request on Facebook, you'll turn into toast. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Wario characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Assist Trophies Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Sluts Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Who? Category:Mario Characters Category:Dark Types Category:Edgy Category:Smash Tour Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Costumes Category:DLC Category:Mii costumes